Amato
by Blodigealach
Summary: Even the clouds needed company. D18.


Disclaimer : Amano Akira  
Series : Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing : D18  
Timeline : After Vongola Ring Battle, if they didn't loop to the future.

* * *

**Amato  
-Dearest-**

Hibari was lying on the rooftop of the school. He stared blankly at the clouds on the blue sky above. He felt the emptiness in his days since the Vongola Ring Battle was over. He wasn't training anymore, eve he was still beating up people as always. He didn't miss swinging his tonfa and shedding the other's blood, since he did it everyday. What he missed was the fresh smell of the blond Italian man who now had already went back to his homeland.

Hibari took out his cellphone, and he sighed as he looked at it. International call was too expensive to afford, so he put it back to his pocket. Then he thought once again, why did he have to call the Bucking Horse, anyway? He was nothing to the Italian guy, as he was nothing to the black-haired boy. They were nothing to start with and nothing to end as well. It was just a part of the past which had to be forgotten.

But everything about Dino was too strong to be washed away from his memories. He remembered how the blond guy always smiled at him every time they met; even he never smiled back to the older guy. He also remembered how Dino liked to hug him; even the Cloud Guardian would always nudge him away. On top of it all, he couldn't forget how the older guy caressed his cheek and gently placed his lips on Hibari's. The soft touch he felt on his lips wouldn't just go away.

Hibari touched his lips with his fingers and blushed when he remembered how they kissed. The loneliness and the emptiness he felt in his heart felt stronger when he remembered how close they had been. But Hibari knew, to continue to live on, he had to forget the past. The only thing he had to see was the future that lied in front of him.

Suddenly, the Namimori Junior High Alma Mater was heard. Someone was calling his cellphone. Hibari sat down as he pulled his cellphone out from his pocket to receive the call.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Kyouya! Do you miss me?" replied the voice he knew as Dino's. Hibari's eyes were widened in shock when he heard that voice. He was totally shocked. He had no idea why did the Italian guy wanted to call him. On top of it, he wondered if Dino could read his mind, because after all Hibari was really wanted to hear his voice.

"What's wrong, Kyouya? Are you still there?" asked Dino again when he didn't receive any reply. Hibari snapped when he remembered that he was still on his phone.

"You… what are you doing?" asked Hibari. He tried his best to make his voice as calm as possible, but his heartbeats were still uncontrollable. He could feel that his face grew hot and red.

"Calling you, obviously," replied Dino as calm as always. Hibari rested his temple on his free hand.

"Not about that. What the hell are you thinking, calling me like this? Don't you know that international call is expensive?" asked Hibari.

"I don't feel it's that expensive, since I'm the boss of a mafia family," replied Dino as he laughed. His laughter was heard like a clear bell in Hibari's ear, which made the younger boy, blushed even more. He was once again speechless. He felt very glad, even though he could just hear the older guy's voice.

"Kyouya, are you okay?" asked Dino when Hibari fell in silence again.

"…call my name…" whispered Hibari.

"What?"

"Call my name again…" asked Hibari. Dino fell in silence before he spoke again.

"I miss you, Kyouya," he said gently.

"I miss you too," replied Hibari as he blushed even more.

"I want to meet you again," said Dino.

"Yes, me too," replied Hibari softly. He could feel the urge to meet the blond guy just to see his smile again. He wanted to meet him, even just for a while.

"I'm so glad I can meet someone like you, Kyouya…" whispered Dino. Hibari heard familiar footsteps came closer from his back. When he turned around to see who was there, he was already captured in someone's arms. From the smell and the warmth he felt when he rested his head on the other man's chest; he knew that it was Dino.

"I'm glad to meet you too," whispered Hibari softly.

And when he raised his head to meet the older guy's eyes, the gentle touch on his lips was no longer just a memory.

* * *

Well, I'm supposed to write 18D, but I get stuck in the middle of writing. So before I give you the epic fail of 18D, I gave you an epic fail of D18. Enjoy.

--

Amato = dearest (Italian)  
Please tell me if I made a/some mistake(s).


End file.
